K-2SO
Kay-Tuesso Target Practice (by Jyn Erso) |personality = Blunt, well-meaning, honest, sarcastic, sometimes uncooperative, moody, loyal, poor at lying, cynical, naive, speaks his mind, fairly independent, selfless |appearance = |occupation = Imperial Enforcer droid (formerly) Cassian Andor's second-in-command Member of Rogue One |alignment = Good |affiliations = Galactic Empire (formerly) Rebel Alliance |home = Vulpter |friends = Jyn Erso, Cassian Andor, Bodhi Rook, Chirrut Imwe, Baze Malbus |enemies = Orson Krennic, Stormtroopers |likes = |dislikes = |weapons = Blaster |fate = Shot multiple times by Stormtroopers |quote = "Did you know that wasn't me?"|shows = Cassian Andor series (upcoming)}} K-2SO (sometimes spelled Kaytoo Esso or Kay-Tuesso) is a reprogrammed Imperial Enforcer droid who appears in the Star Wars film Rogue One. He was originally built to serve in the Galactic Empire's armed forces, until at some point got reprogrammed by Captain Cassian Andor to serve the Rebel Alliance. Along with a band of roguish Alliance operatives, K-2SO went on a daring mission to steal the plans for the Empire's ultimate weapon, the Death Star.STAR WARS: ROGUE ONE LEAK REVEALS NEW CHARACTERS, NAMES, VEHICLES Background Personality Unlike most KX-series droids who were effectively emotionless, K-2SO's reprogramming led to the development of a fully self-aware personality; he was cynical, blunt and did not hold back his opinions, but he was well-meaning and honest. He was also prone to sarcasm and stoic, often mentioning that he had calculated the poor odds of success in any given situation (which Cassian Andor would then refuse to hear). His sarcasm extended to the point where he would disobey minor orders and prove his ability in given missions, as seen on Jedha. K-2SO was fairly independent and frequently disobeyed orders he felt were counterproductive, scolding his organic compatriots for ignoring his advice. He genuinely regarded Cassian as a friend, however, K-2SO was selfless to the point where felt no hesitation in sacrificing himself in order to protect him and Jyn Erso during their mission to steal the Death Star plans. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Droid Strength:' As a droid, K-2SO was physically stronger than most other sentient beings. *'Droid Durability:' As a droid, K-2SO could take far more damage than most other sentient beings. Abilities *'Master Analyst:'' Despite not being an analyst droid, K-2SO could estimate if his allies' tactical strategies were 97% or 100% effective; it was likely that he was programmed with this feature, by the Rebel Alliance. Role in the Film K-2S0 first appears to rescue Jyn Erso from an Imperial labor camp on Wobani. He accompanies Cassian and Jyn to find Saw Gerrera on Jedha, who had been close to Jyn's father Galen. On Jedha he is told to stay with the ship, but later reappears to help Jyn and Cassian to fight off Stormtroopers after Saw Gerrera's henchmen make an attack on an Imperial cargo transport. He later helps them out of Jedha. On Eadu he is told to stay with the ship, which he does. He later agrees to accompany Jyn to obtain the Death Star plans, and on Scarif imperial base he communicates to Cassian and Jyn the location of the Death Star plans in the control room. Jyn gives him her blaster before attempting to steal the Death Star plans. He tries to fend off attacking Stormtroopers but eventually succumbs due to multiple shots from them. Video Games ''Star Wars: Force Arena K-2SO is the assist character for Cassian Andor, available as a Unique card. Gallery Trivia *K-2SO's name was first revealed in a preview of ''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story: The Official Visual Story Guide, though the source listed him as both "K-2SO" and incorrectly as "K-250". References Category:Droids Category:Live-action characters Category:Galactic Empire characters Category:Rebel Alliance characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Heroes Category:Star Wars Anthology characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Those destroyed